


The Sound of Magic

by ap_91



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_91/pseuds/ap_91
Summary: Vic's first day back from maternity leave leads to multiple hospital trips. Will all the Ripleys make it through to fight another day?





	The Sound of Magic

Vic rolled over, stretching. She snuggled into her pillow, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep. She could hear the shower running in the bathroom. And the scent of fresh coffee hit her nose a moment later. She smiled before opening her eyes to find a steaming mug on her nightstand. She still didn't know what exactly she'd done to get so lucky. Flipping over, she sat up against the headboard. Peeking her head over the top of the bassinet next to her, she could see Katie was still sleeping. She reached for the coffee, blowing on it to cool it down. 

Lucas walked into the bedroom, tying the towel around his waist. He combed his fingers through his wet hair. 

"Hmm. Hot." He turned to find his wife eyeing him, sipping her coffee, biting on her lower lip. "I was talking about the coffee." 

"Oh really?" He quirked an eyebrow. Climbing over the bed, he hovered over her, trying to steal a kiss. She put a hand on his chest, laughing. 

"No. You're all wet. You need to towel off. And Katie's sleeping right there." 

He stood up again, taking her in. She was gorgeous like this. First thing in the morning. All her hair tied up on top of her head. 

"You want this towel off?" He unhooked it, letting it drop the floor. Climbing under the covers, he moved closer to her as she continued laughing. It was one of his favorite sounds. 

"You're terrible." 

"Oh yeah? Can you warm me up?" His lips closed over hers and she stopped pushing him away, instead cupping his cheek and moving her other hand over his shoulders. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, running his hand down her side. His hand came to rest on her stomach. Although her stomach was flat under his hand, only eight short weeks ago, it had shown the growth of their first child. 

As if on cue, Katie chose that moment to start crying. He leaned back, keeping his hand on her stomach. "I'll get her. You should get in the shower. We have to go to work." He kissed her hard again. 

He had breakfast ready for her by they time she emerged from the bedroom in her uniform. He smiled, seeing her newly minted lieutenants pins attached to her lapels. 

"You ready for today?" he asked, pulling her chair back. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head. 

"So ready. I can't wait to get back in there." Not only was it her first shift as lieutenant, it was also her first shift back from maternity leave. 

"Just take it easy? For me? Ease back into it?" 

"I'll be careful, babe." She covered his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Maybe it'll be a slow shift." She finished the rest of her eggs. "Jennifer still okay with watching Katie today?" 

"Of course. I texted her this morning when I woke up. I'll drop her off after I take you to work. Which we should get you to," he said, looking at his watch. 

They drove in silence to the station, the only sounds in the car Katie's gurgles. They both knew it was going to be a tough day for Vic. It would be her first time away from Katie for any extended period of time. Lucas wasn't at all surprised that she'd chosen to sit in the backseat with the baby. 

He stopped in front of the station, turning the engine off. Getting out, he met Vic on the sidewalk. She hugged Katie to her, giving her a kiss on the side of her head. "You be a good girl for Aunty Jen, okay?" She bounced Katie a few times, eliciting a laugh from the baby. "I'll see you tomorrow." She pressed another kiss to her cheek and returned her to her car seat. 

"Ready?" Lucas asked, putting a hand on her cheek. She grabbed the ends of his jacket and nodded. "I'll see you soon." He gave her a light kiss. They still tried to keep the affection to a minimum when either was or both were in uniform. "You're going to be awesome." She kissed him one more time and picked up her bag to walk inside. "Oh Vic?" She turned and he held out a long chain. Her face immediately exploded into a smile. She took it from him, tucking it safely in her pocket. 

"Bye." She gave him one last smile and blew a kiss towards the backseat of the car. 

At her locker, she stashed her bag. Pulling the chain out of her pocket, she opened the clasp, and looped her wedding ring through it. 

"Ripley!" Maya said coming into the locker room. "Welcome back." She wrapped her arms around Vic from behind, squeezing her. 

"Bishop, you know I stick with Hughes for work. It's less confusing." 

"Ready for today?" she asked, released Vic and stepping back. 

"Absolutely. Can't wait to get back out there." 

"We’ve got a new rookie to get up to speed." Maya waited until Vic was done putting everything away and they walked out to the Beanery together. Andy sat at the far end of the table, next to Miller. Warren and Travis were busy in the kitchen. An unfamiliar face sat at the other end of the table, trying hard not to make eye contact with Miller. 

"Vic!" Travis ran to her, hugging her tightly. "Welcome back." 

"Can't breathe, Trav." 

"Sorry." He set her back down. "Vic, this is Megan Moore. Moore, Lt. Hughes." Moore was immediately on her feet in front of Vic. 

"Ma'am. Nice to meet you."

"Oo, ma'am? I don't remember anyone calling either of you" - looking at Maya and Andy - "ma'am but I like it. Nice to meet you, Moore. How long you been here?" 

"Two weeks." 

"Warren, how's it feel to have your own rookie?"

"Captain gave her to Miller," he responded. Vic couldn't tell if it was glee or annoyance she heard in his voice. She glanced over at Andy and Miller, who both had smirks on their faces. Miller took the brief pause as an opportunity to ask Moore how the laundry was coming along. Her eyes widened and she ran for the locker room. Vic didn't recall the machines being on when she was in there. New kid was going to have hell to pay. 

Vic took a seat at the table, thankful to be back in uniform, sitting at this table, with these people. Her other family. Travis made her a cup of tea. Vic rolled her eyes. She knew Lucas had called to say she couldn't have coffee. The team updated her on everything that had happened over the last couple months. They was still getting used to Jack being gone. He'd been promoted to Captain of 23 just before Vic gave birth. 

The alarm went off and they scrambled to their feet. Vic climbed into the passenger seat with a large smile on her face. As they sped through the streets of Seattle, she felt the familiar excitement bloom in her chest. The call ended up being a small matter that they handled quickly. The rest of the day was uneventful. 

At about 5:30, Vic's phone started ringing. Lucas. 

"Chief," she answered. She walked out of the beanery to the catwalk and was followed by hoots and catcalls from the team. 

"This is a personal call, Mrs. Ripley." She could hear his grin through the phone. "I just finished my last meeting. Are you at the station?"

"Yes." She leaned on the railing. "Heading home?"

"I thought maybe after I pick up Katie, we might stop by and say hello for a few minutes." She was silent. "It helped me through my first shift back."

"I love you," she whispered. He always knew exactly what she needed. The alarm went off overhead. "No, dammit. I have to go, babe. But hopefully we'll be back by the time you get here." 

"I'll call from Jennifer's house before we leave, make sure you're back before we come."

"Okay. Bye." 

"Bye, baby. Stay safe."

"Always." 

It was a simple medical call. Or so Vic thought running towards the backyard of the nice suburban house. But the scene in the backyard was anything but simple. There were five teenagers, soaking wet, laying completely motionless on the grass beside a pool covered in fog. It rose over four feet above the water. One young girl stood between them yelling for help. 

"What's all that fog?" Travis asked.

"I don't know," Vic said. The young girl told them she'd pulled them all out of the pool but that none of them were responding to her. 

"Alright, everyone take a kid!" Herrera ordered. "Get them breathing." They quickly dispersed, Vic taking Moore with her. Moore started chest compressions. 

"They're asphyxiating!" Warren yelled out. "They poured liquid nitrogen in the pool!" One by one, the kids started coughing. They were covered in warming blankets, given oxygen. Vic scanned the yard, taking it all in. As they moved all the kids to a gurneys, Andy counted her team. 

"Where's Vic?" she yelled out. "Vic!"

"The lady jumped in," one of the kids said. Travis, Miller, and Andy ran to the side of the pool. They tried moving the fog out of the way so they could try to see. But it was too thick. 

"Vic!" "Hughes!" "Dammit, Vic!" 

They heard a splash near the opposite end of the pool and they rushed over to see Vic lifting another body out of the pool. Miller took the teenager from her. Andy and Travis grabbed each of Vic's arms and lifted her out of the pool. "Get us some oxygen over here!" Andy ordered. 

"Sydney!" The young girl ran over. "I thought she went home hours ago when her mom called." She started crying. "I'm so sorry, Sydney. I didn't know you were in there." 

"Here, Captain," Moore said. She handed Andy the oxygen mask for Vic. Vic grabbed the mask, sitting up on all fours. She sucked in O2 as Travis wrapped a blanket around her and rubbed her back. He started a thorough work up of her as she knelt there, trying to get her breath back. 

They transported all the kids to the hospital. Herrera recommended that Vic go get checked out too and she reluctantly agreed. She asked Maya to call Lucas to let him know she wouldn't be back to the station any time soon and he should head home and put Katie to bed. 

Vic sat on the edge of the bed in the emergency room at Seattle Presbyterian. Dr. Everett checked her and gave her the all-clear when her oxygen levels returned to normal. Travis drove her back to the station well after 10 o'clock. They both intended on catching whatever shut eye they could. 

Heading to the locker room, they crossed Moore, making hot cocoa. "Um, Lieutenant, your phone keeps ringing in your locker."

"Probably my husband. Thanks, Moore." She walked to her locker and took her phone out. Grey Sloane. 4 missed calls. Jen Rip. 3 texts messages. That's weird. She unlocked her phone and listened to the voicemails. When Travis walked in, she was pale, leaning back against the locker. 

"Vic!" He grabbed her arm. But she barely registered his voice. "Vic, look at me." He grabbed her face. 

"Lucas. Accident. Emergency surgery," she choked out. He led her to the bench, forcing her to sit before she passed out. 

"Stay here." He hurried away. He raced down the stairs to the captain's office. Andy was still pushing through a pile of paperwork when he hurriedly knocked on the door. 

"Montgomery? What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at his face. 

"I need to take Vic back to the hospital."

She pushed back from her desk, standing. "Is she okay? I thought the doctor cleared her? She's having symptoms?"

"It's the Chief, Captain. He's been in an accident." 

"Go," she ordered. "Don't leave her alone. I'll find coverage for both of you. We'll be there as soon as shift is over in the morning. Keep me updated."

"Thanks." He raced up the stairs again to Vic. "Come on, Vic, let's go. I'll call Jennifer from the car." 

He used the sirens. The Chief could reprimand him later for the inappropriate use. But Vic looked like she was barely breathing. He held her hand tightly in his the entire way. The moment he pulled into the lot, she threw her door open and ran through the front doors. He'd had the foresight to call Dr. Grey ahead of time and ask for an update. Lucas was out of surgery and had just woken up when they left the station. 

He grabbed Vic's hand again, squeezing it, and led her to the ICU. 

"Lucas Ripley," she said quietly to the nurse. "I'm his wife, Victoria Ripley." 

"He's been asking for you. Threatened to leave the hospital if you didn't get here soon," she added with a shake of her head. 

"Can I see him?" The nurse beckoned her to follow. 

"Could you give us a quick update?" Travis asked as they walked down the hall.

"Mr. Ripley broke three ribs and his spleen ruptured. They had to remove it. But he's doing very well." They both nodded at her. 

"Just FYI, your waiting room is going to be filled with firefighters in the next few hours. That's the fire chief you have in there."

"Thanks. I'll call down and ask for extra coffee to be sent up." She opened a door at the end of the hall. "Here he is." Travis nodded at her and she left them alone. 

"I'll wait here for Jen and Katie. Go, Vic," Travis added quietly when she continued to stand firmly rooted in front of the door. She didn't move. He grabbed both her arms. "You alright?"

"Just give me a minute," she whispered. She reached up, untying her hair. She fluffed it. 

"You look great," he said, offering her a smile. "Now, go. He wants to see you." He opened the door and pushed her through. 

There was a nurse standing next to the bed, changing the saline bag. Lucas lifted his head when she walked in, smiling. He sighed and leaned his head back. 

"Vic."

"I could kill you," she said, never taking her eyes from his face. He looked so tired like this. There was a large bruise forming on his cheek. There were tubes everywhere, a gentle continuous beep from the monitor next to him. She looked up at the monitor, checking his readings. 

"I'm fine, babe." 

"I know." The readings were fairly normal for someone fresh out of surgery. She walked around the side of the bed, grabbing his hand. He tugged her down to sit on the edge of the bed. "If you weren't and you died, I'd bring you back and kill you myself." He brought his hand up to rest on her waist, drawing lazy circles when her eyes filled with tears, smiling because even through the tears, she was still his Vic. "You scared me."

"I know. But I'll be fine. Could you stop being mad for a second and kiss me?"

"I'm still mad." But she leaned down to kiss him anyways, gently cupping his cheeks. She ran her fingers over his beard. "I love you, Lucas Ripley. Could you try not to die again?"

He laughed. "I love you too." He reached up, playing with the ends of her hair. "You're beautiful. My beautiful, beautiful Victoria." 

"All day you've been telling me to stay safe. I never said it to you." She turned her head, pressing a kiss to his palm. 

"Baby, it's okay," he whispered. "I love you anyways," he joked. 

She gave a watery laugh. "Yeah, you better." Leaning forward, she kissed him again, grateful they'd both made it through the day. 

"Do you know what would make me feel better right now?" She nodded. "Quickie?" She laughed. A deep rolling laugh that left her clutching her sides. It reminded him of this morning. The sound was magic to him. When she could control herself, she laid down next to him, careful of his iv. 

"I'll let you cop a feel," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this tumblr post: https://black-angel-manips.tumblr.com/post/184773295312/request-by-louka-por-series


End file.
